Corps à corps
by kaira195
Summary: Jack se réveille en charmante compagnie... Songfic sur "Corps à corps" d'Emile et Image.
1. Corps à Corps

3

Corps à corps

Auteur : Kaira

Email : 

Genre : Oneshot, songfic, ship S/J

Catégorie : NC-17

Spoiler : aucun, c'est mieux si vous connaissez cette chanson d'Emile&Image.

Résumé : Jack se réveille en charmante compagnie…

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas de sous, je fais ça juste pour le fun.

Note : Ca m'a pris tout un mercredi après-midi alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

Je grogne. Je me sens revenir à moi. Il paraît que les gens normaux appellent ça se réveiller ! Ce n'est pas désagréable… je sens quelque chose de chaud contre moi. Ca a la peau douce, ça respire paisiblement en me chatouillant le torse. Et ce parfum… je connais ce parfum.

Mais alors que je le renifle à plein poumon pour me rafraîchir la mémoire ça se retourne et je tombe le nez le premier dans le matelas. Mais euh !

Ca bouge… ça gémit. Ca tire le drap. Ah, les femmes !

Je me penche sur son épaule pour l'embrasser quand elle est sursaute. Eh bé c'est bien mon jour !

Elle regarde la chambre autour d'elle précipitamment. Et moi alors ? Même pas un regard ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?!

_Elle se lève, elle sort de mon rêve_

_Sans faire de bruit._

_Irréelle, dans cette chambre d'hôtel_

_Où rien ne vit._

_Elle ne m'a rien laissé qu'un parfum_

_Collé comme un regret au matin…_

Mais au fait, qui est-elle ?

Je suis pourtant sûr de connaître ce parfum. Il dégage de délicates effluves de vanille… Je le connais très bien même, mais d'où diable… Oh non !

Enfin si, mais non !

Elle se rhabille, et je sors pâteusement mon nez du matelas. Je me redresse pour mieux la voir – ou l'admirer, au choix. C'est bien elle : ces courbes, ces cheveux fins, et ces yeux larmoyants qui me scrutent avec dépit. Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille. Mais comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là ?

_Dans nos corps à corps, on a joué sur les mêmes accords._

_Cœur à cœur, quelque chose qui ressemble au bonheur._

_Corps à corps, elle m'a emmené vers d'autres ports._

_Cœur à cœur, dans la chaleur des nuits d'équateur._

Les souvenirs me reviennent dans ses yeux bleu lagon. J'ai failli la perdre. Encore.

Le jaffa allait tirer ; on était tous agenouillés en face d'elle, les mains ligotées. C'est à ce moment que Sg-8 a sonné la charge. Elle a roulé sur le côté, nous aussi. On s'en est tous sortis indemnes. Mais je n'oublierai jamais comme nos regards se sont accrochés, comme elle m'a murmuré muettement « je t'aime », alors qu'elle se croyait condamnée.

_Par hasard, j'ai croisé son regard, sa solitude._

_Moi aussi, je connais cette envie, cette inquiétude._

_Je crois qu'on s'est compris sans un mot._

_L'amour était écrit sur sa peau…_

On a célébré la vie à O'Malley. Teal'c et Daniel sont partis assez tôt, ils avaient une traduction à finir. Avec le recul je commence à sincèrement me demander s'ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès. Encore une idée du scarabée ça !

Sam est assise maintenant, habillée. Elle ne bouge plus. Assis en tailleur derrière elle, je n'ose pas la toucher, j'ai peur qu'elle s'enfuie. Je crois qu'elle pense à la même chose que moi.

On s'est partagés trois bonnes bouteilles de rouge ce soir là.

Nos jambes s'entrelaçaient, nos mains s'effleuraient, nos yeux ne se quittaient plus.

Comme on était trop ivres pour conduire, on s'est contentés de prendre une chambre dans l'hôtel d'en face.

A peine la porte fermée nos manteaux volaient. J'embrassai ses seins par-dessus son décolleté, je glissai mes mains sous sa petite robe de printemps, je lui ôtai sa culotte en embrassant ses cuisses. J'allai vite, pressé par l'envie.

Puis soudain , malgré ma forte, très forte ébriété, j'ai réalisé que c'était bien Sam, la vraie Sam, que j'avais dans les bras, et non une pâle copie comme celles que je ramenais régulièrement chez moi à un moment donné. Alors j'ai ralenti, je voulais qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi, qu'elle comprenne que je l'aimais et que ce n'était pas qu'une affaire de sexe.

Je déboutonnai tout doucement sa robe tout en jouant avec ses tétons. L'étiquette disait « Guchi », je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, mais quelque chose me dit que j'ai bien fait de ne pas la déchirer. Je couverai son corps nu de baisers pour l'indemniser cette insoutenable perte, je caressai l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec le plus de dextérité possible.

Elle tremblait de plaisir, elle mendiait en aveugle l'oubli dans mes baisers, tout en passant ses mains douces et fines sous mon t-shirt. Je sentais mes reins brûler de désir, et mon sexe se tendre à l'extrême. Elle m'a retiré mon pantalon en m'embrassant à son tour, et je suis entré en elle comme un torrent de désir.

Elle a eu un petit gémissement, puis s'en sont suivis nos longs râles mêlés quand je me déversai en elle. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça avec aucune femme, et je sais que ça n'était pas du à l'alcool.

_Dans nos corps à corps, on a joué sur les mêmes accords._

_Cœur à cœur, quelque chose qui ressemble au bonheur._

_Corps à corps, elle m'a emporté vers d'autres ports._

_Cœur à cœur, dans la chaleur des nuits d'équateur._

Elle n'a toujours pas bougé. Je murmure :

Hé, Sam ?

Elle sursaute, se retourne. Elle pleure.

Je suis encore sensée épouser Pete dans trois semaines ! sanglote-t-elle.

Ca fait mal, très mal. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire je ne suis pas si stupide que ça, je sais que ce n'est qu'un réflexe d'autodéfense : elle cherche à mettre de la distance, c'est normal.

Je veux me rapprocher d'elle, mais je le drap que je gardais en cache-sexe me gêne. Tant pis : j'oublie le drap ! J'avance, je lui caresse doucement l'épaule.

On aurait pas du, murmure-t-elle en se laissant aller au contact de ma main.

Elle a raison, mais je m'entends répondre.

Aucune importance : Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé.

Elle se retourne, me détaille de la tête aux… hanches! C'est bien parce que c'est elle !

Sam, entame-je, je ne peux pas te dire que cette nuit était un pas en avant, ni que je peux t'offrir tout ce qui devrait suivre. Mais si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, c'est uniquement parce que je t'aime.

Je marque une pause.

Et aussi un peu parce que j'étais bourré.

Elle rit, c'est bon signe.

Mais je ne vais pas t'abandonner, continuai-je. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, et je serai toujours là. Je t'aime tellement…

Je la serre fort dans mes bras. Son manteau en cuir me fait froid, ses larmes coulent dans mon cou. Qu'importe : son parfum m'enivre. Je l'inspire à pleins poumons.

Elle se dégage de moi, renifle et s'essuie les yeux. Heureusement elle n'était pas maquillée : les femmes ont un truc avec le maquillage, ça tourne toujours à la crise de larmes et ça coule à nouveau, et ainsi de suite…. Elle souffle :

Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

_Mais cet instant d'amour qu'elle m'a offert_

_Brûlera dans mon cœur même en enfer._

_Cet instant de plaisir que j'ai volé,_

_Le temps ne pourra plus le rattraper._

Je ne dis rien, je me contente de la fixer avec amour et regret. Elle soupire, se lève, prend son sac et s'en va. Je n'avais pas le droit de la retenir. Mais après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit j'ai encore plus de mal –si toutefois c'est possible- à comprendre comment le destin peut vouloir nous séparer.

_Dans nos corps à corps, on a joué sur les mêmes accords._

_Cœur à cœur, quelque chose qui ressemble au bonheur._

_Corps à corps, elle m'a emporté vers d'autres ports._

_Cœur à cœur, dans la chaleur des nuits d'équateur._

C'est injuste.

Des p'tits feedbacks please ! Surtout si vous voulez une suite !

Kaira.


	2. The girl in the mirror

The girl in the mirror

Genre : One shot, Song fic, POV de Sam, Ship S/J (que voulez-vous on se refait pas !)

Catégorie : limite NC-17

Spoilers : Corps à corps, et ptete qq ptis mots sur « Threads » mais faut les trouver !

Résumé : la suite tant attendue de « Corps à corps »

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi (hélas !), je fais ça juste pour le fun. Et là chanson est de Britney Spears : The girl in the mirror.

Note de l'auteur : Ca ne sera probablement pas la dernière de la série, mais je suis carrément limitée par le temps, donc dsl si c'est un peu court.

BONNE LECTURE !

Ca y est : c'est le moment. Tout le monde attend, l'orchestre fait patienter les 40 et quelques invités dans le jardin ; Pete m'attend déjà sûrement devant l'autel. La robe est impeccable, un court voile couvre mon visage. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas une très bonne tête aujourd'hui. Le bouquet ?

Ah ! Le voilà. Penser à soulever les pans de ma robe pour ne pas marcher dessus… Que c'est pratique ces choses ! Et dire qu'on les porte encore au XXI° siècle ! Et il ne manquerait plus que je la déchire au prix qu'elle m'a coûté ! Bref. J'ai le bouquet. S'avancer vers la porte derrière laquelle Hammond m'attend. Papa n'aurait pas été aussi patient : il serait venu me chercher jusqu'ici pour me tirer par la peau des fesses jusqu'à l'autel ! Pauvre Papa… il ne verra pas ses petits enfants comme il l'aurait tant souhaité, et qui dit qu'il en aura jamais ?

Hein ! Qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! Bien sûr que si il en aura je vais _me marier_ ! Quoique… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en élever avec mon job. J'ai trop souffert de la mort de Maman, je refuse d'infliger ça à mes gosses.

Bon ! Assez gambergé : il serait tant que j'y aille ! Et le bouquet, et les pans de la robe… Tiens ! Il y a un miroir ici ? Première nouvelle ! Il faut avouer que je ne connais pas bien cette maison. La mienne et celle de Pete étaient bien trop petites pour la réception, celle qu'on vient d'acheter n'était pas prête, alors Ja… le général O'Neill nous a prêté la sienne pour le week-end. Quelle ironie quand on y pense !

Jack… Certaines nuits je crois encore sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, ses mains habiles qui me déshabillent, et sa présence dans mes reins. Alors la chaleur me chatouille entre les cuisses et je me réveille en sursaut, aux côtés d'un autre.

Pour une nuit qui n'a jamais existé – la version officielle est que nous sommes rentrés séparément du O'Malley, au grand damne de Daniel – elle reste incroyablement encrée dans mon esprit et dans ma chair. Dans mon cœur…

Cette odeur qui flotte dans cette pièce, c'est la sienne, la même qui imprégnait sournoisement tout mon être alors qu'il me faisait l'amour, et qui me remplissait de joie et d'envie, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Ce miroir m'intrigue toujours : en y regardant d'un peu plus près on peut y distinguer un pâle fantôme, une quelconque forme blanchâtre. Mais c'est une femme ! Dans une robe blanche ! Jack a-t-il l'habitude de tuer ses compagnes et de les enfermer dans ses miroirs ?

N'importe quoi ! Comme elle est belle ! Ou du moins : comme elle aurait pu l'être ! Mais alors qu'elle devrait éblouir d'un Soleil blanc, elle semble vêtue de peine, et son ombre terne est pareille à une aura qui s'en va mourir. Regardez- là donc, qu'elle est bancale et triste ! On eut dit que tout le malheur du monde pèse sur son dos.

Je ne peux distinguer son visage tant elle baisse la tête, piteuse. Ses courbes et les quelques traits que je lui distingue me semblent familier, mais cette tristesse inhumaine, l'ai-je jamais vu sur aucun des visages de ma connaissance ? _Qui est-ce_ ?

_There's a girl in my mirror_

_I wonder who she is_

_Sometimes I think I know her_

_Sometimes I really wish I did_

_There's a story in her eyes_

_Lullaby of sad goodbyes_

_When she's looking back at me_

_I can tell her heart is broken like easily…_

Cet air triste. Seul un amour déçu peut causer ce genre de chagrin : j'en sais quelque chose ! Combien de fois ai-je laissé les larmes couler toute la nuit en pensant à lui ? Combien de fois me suis-je surprise à espérer secrètement qu'il me prendrait dans ses bras pour me consoler ?

Mais depuis cette nuit-là, rien. IL m'a abandonnée à l'adversaire sans une once de résistance, comme les hyènes cèdent aux vautours les restes d'une carcasse dont elles ont pris tout ce qu'elles souhaitaient.

Je dois avouer que je l'ai aidé à m'abandonner, mais l'idée première était de le faire _réagir_, pas reculer ! Pour citer l'évidence, ça n'a pas réellement fonctionné comme je l'espérais. Jack a abandonné vite, bien trop vite. Pour mon bonheur, ou parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Une fois de plus l'énigme O'Neill reste entière.

J'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre fille : elle doit être enfermée là depuis des années si on considère ses fringues et son teint défraîchi !

Et puis c'est mon mariage, je dois bien avoir un peu de joie à revendre, non ?

Mais que puis-je donc faire ? Elle semble prisonnière d'une sorte de dimension parallèle, un autre monde ou personne ne vient sécher ses larmes, ni répondre aux regards implorants qu'elle jette.

'_Cause the girl in the mirror_

_Is crying in tonight_

_And there's nothing I can tell her_

_To make her feel alright_

_Oh, the girl in the mirror_

_Is crying 'cause of you_

_And I wish there was something…_

_Something I could do._

J'aimerais pouvoir au moins lui tendre un mouchoir : elle a l'air désastreux. Son mascara a coulé par paquets sur ses joues pâles, ses yeux larmoyants me font penser à ceux que j'ai quelques fois eus pour le général. Elle va me rendre triste à mon tour.

Qu'elle soit malheureuse encore, ça arrive à tout le monde ; mais le fait de ne pouvoir l'aider me ronge, et sa détresse est… au-dessus des mots. Je veux dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi, les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge.

Je la vois déglutir avec difficulté, elle semble toujours attendre mes conseils. Mais suis-je vraiment la mieux placée pour l'aider ?

If I could, I would tell her not to be afraid

The pain that she's feeling there, the sens of loneliness will fade

So dry your tears and rest assured

Love will find like before

When she's looking back at me

I know nothing really work that easily.

Quel homme ose la faire pleurer ainsi ? Quel… monstre n'est pas là pour la consoler alors qu'elle en a besoin ?

Moi j'ai Pete : il est attentionné, délicat, il fera un bon mari.

Mais cette femme semble attendre quelqu'un d'une autre…envergure. Il faut vraiment que ce soit un homme hors du commun pour mériter tant de larmes ! Mais ne le sont pas t-ils tous lorsqu'on les aime ?

Et elle attend son étreinte, passionnée, rassurante, vitale.

'_Cause the girl in the mirror_

_Is crying in tonight_

_And there's nothing I can tell her_

_To make her feel alright_

_Oh, the girl in the mirror_

_Is crying 'cause of you_

_And I wish there was something…_

_Something I could do._

Comme celle que Jack et moi avons eue, avant qu'il ne me laisse, celle que quelque part j'attends encore de sa part… ……………………………………………………………….!

Un hoquet de surprise me secoue, je plaque ma main sur ma bouche avec horreur. La fille du miroir en fait autant. Plus la peine : j'ai compris...

_I can't believe in what I see._

_That the girl in the mirror_

_The girl in the mirror…_

_Is me !_

Je renifle bruyamment, et essuie ces larmes noires qui coulent sur mes joues d'un revers de main nerveux.

Un bout de papier et un crayon : il me FAUT un bout de papier et un crayon.

Je suis au bord de l'hystérie, et j'en ai rien à fiche ! (normal, je suis au bord de l'hystérie). Heureusement je trouve l'objet indispensable dans le tiroir d'une petite commode à côté de moi. Je gribouille 3 mots en vitesse, du mieux que je peux tant mes mains tremblent. Illisible.

Tant pis, Pete comprendra.

Je me mets à courir vers la porte arrière comme je peux, avec mes hauts talons et cette maudite robe ! Les clefs de la voiture sont restées à côté de la porte, Dieu merci !

Jack nous a prêté sa maison, bien sûr, mais il a décliné son invitation à la cérémonie. SG-1 a obtenu une semaine de congé, lui aussi, et s'il épousait un autre je voudrais me trouver le plus loin possible de tout ça. Il n'y a donc qu'un seul endroit où il peut être. Je sais que c'est dingue, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant. Le rejoindre, ces mots battent dans mes tempes comme une symphonie. JE ne m'arrêterai pas avant de l'avoir vu.

Je roule, encore et encore, et je réfléchis. Ce n'était pas honnête ce que j'ai fait à Pete, mais la situation sautait tellement aux yeux ! Pourquoi s'est-il accroché à moi ?

Peu importe. C'est fini les bêtises : et dire que je croyais en avoir passé l'âge il y a bien longtemps !

Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que nos étreintes aient un lendemain cette fois-ci, qu'importe le prix. Ma carrière, le programme… j'abandonnerai tout s'il le faut. Qu'il m'écoute ! Et qu'il m'aime. Parce que je vous aime aussi, Jack O'Neill.

Enfin son chalet ; la nuit tombe.

J'aperçois de la lumière à travers les vitres. Il est là, il m'attend. Cette révélation me fait frissonner. Je vais directement au jardin, derrière, et je m'arrête à quelques mètre de son dos, haletante, épuisée, le cœur battant ; qu'importe je suis là, et lui aussi. Je sais qu'il peut sentir ma présence, comme je sens la sienne.

Sa canne à pêche se fige, il la lâche, elle glisse dans l'eau. Rien à faire. Il se lève, se retourne, me contemple, les sourcils froncés, immobile.

Je n'ai plus l'intention de laisser les interdits, ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, nous séparer. Je lui saute au cou, au diable les principes !

Il ne reste pas surpris bien longtemps, et m'encercle la taille de ses bras.

Oh ! Comme tu m'as manqué toi l'être aimé, s'écrient en chœur et mon âme et mon corps. Comme les Soleil a été froid loin de tes bras, comme la vie a été dure et triste !

Ne me quitte plus jamais. Il murmure à mon oreille, et sa voix est le plus doux des chants.

Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? me demande-t-il en plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les miens.

J'hésite un instant. Oui, pourquoi ?

Puis tout à coup la réponse me saute à la gorge, et je me détache de lui pour le contempler avec fierté, malice, et bonheur.

Parce que je ne veux plus jamais voir pleurer la fille du miroir.

Je veux bien des tits feedbacks, merci. Kaira.


End file.
